Flecks of White
by Adsagsona
Summary: This will be a series of oneshots which gives much attention to Hephaestions hair and eyes. Well, Alexander is the one giving the attention. AH Fluff, one shots. Third Chap. Band of Gold is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Flecks of White (1/1)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None, really.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: One of my dearest reviewers, Lexy (Empressofwhispers) wanted to know how Alexander would look at Hephaestion with tiny snow flakes in his hair.

Spoilers: For the movie 'Alexander'

Summary: Alexanders army is moving east, behind the former King of Asia, Darius. Hephaestion returns from a mission of his own. Fluff, one-shot.

A world of white

----------------

Alexander felt like he was standing on the roof of the world, where everything seemed beneath him. His army coming after him was so tiny as they struggled over the small paths leading up towards the camp. They had cursed him throughtout this journey because he wanted to hunt Darius. Why? He had Babylon now and he was King of Asia, what more did he want?

Clarity. It was as simple as that. He was only King in name until Darius was captured and he wanted to be real for his people, solid. So he had pressed on and made a speech to his soldiers that the only way they could find riches is to pursue their goals. Alexander knew like no other what could motivate his soldiers and they had agreed with brutal force, their spears rattling against shields, shouting out.

Then he had to issue a mission he did not want. Sending Hephaestion away so that he could check the provisions for the army, counting what they still had left and it it would be enough to last through the entire campaign. Alexander had a secretary, and one who was very worthy of that position, but he could use help for tending to an army of thousands.

Hephaestion had protested, but not for long and as always he wanted to tend to the needs of his King. They had embraced longingly that morning before the young man had to leave, which was now more than two months ago. He had told Alexander that he would come behind the army for as soon as he could. The young man had smiled then and mounted his horse, giving a soft and secretive wave towards his King. They did not embrace where the world could see it, didn't share more than common affection. Everyone knew about Alexander and Hephaestion, but the first to prove it still had to announce himself.

"My King!"

A loud shout came from a guarding standing at the foot of the small hill where he had perched himself. Alexander was packed from head to toe with all kind of fabrics to keep himself warm. He could have never imagined how cold these circumstances were. Alexander recognised the difficulties of the soldiers to adapt to this kind of weather, had let blankets divide under them, but still it had not been enough. People never ceased to complain.

"What is it?"

"Lord Hephaestion has returned, my King."

Light eyes finally gave some attention to the soldier beneath him and he made the gesture that he had heard it. Two months… They had been apart before, but never for so long. Would he still remember Alexander like he was? Did he find someone else perhaps? They had talked about this numerous of times, that Alexander needed to find himself a wife, no matter how much he loved Hephaestion. The young man had just said that he would always wait for Alexander, that he wished him all of the happiness in the world, a son, an heir… everything he wished for.

Alexander had never loved Hephaestion more.

In the same time he was absolutely terrified that Hephaestion would come with someone of his own. A girl, a wife, or a boy who looked up at him and admired him greatly. It was far from impossible that Hephaestion would leave him before it could be the other way around. But the young soldier would never truly leave his King.

Walking down the small hill, he spotted Hephaestion from far away. He was dressed in a long coat made out of different furs, some from animals they had never seen in Macedonia. Bright blue eyes shimmered with mirth as he bantered with Ptolemy and Leonnatus, whom had seen him enter the campment.

Alexander got stopped in his tracks by the mere sight of the young man, who had not noticed him yet. It had begun to snow softly, small flecks of white clung to Hephaestions long hair, which was draped over his shoulders. Alexander found him so beautiful at that moment it took his breath away. Then something happened he could never imagine in his life. Ptolemy seemed to say something to which Hephaestion intently listened.

The General turned his head and spotted Alexander. He smiled brightly, white teeth visible. Stubble graced his cheeks, the snow covering his shoulders and clinging to his hair and the Kings heart felt painfully tight in his chest. He could not believe how dearly he loved this man.

Taking a few steps he stood in front of him, while Leonnatus and Ptolemy quickly excused themselves. They just stared at each other for a long moment, before Hephaestion began to speak.

"Alexander." He greeted softly as those pools of blue slowly took in the sight of his King. For a moment Alexander felt like he looked unworthy for a king, that he should dress before he could see one of his Generals. The look full of love in Hephaestions eyes was enough to realise it had not been true.

"I shall bring you my report soon, after I've cleaned up."

"No… come." Alexander answered before taking him by the shoulder and leading him towards the large tent which served as Alexanders own. Soft protests came from Hephaestions lips, but he knew that his King could be more than a bit stubborn when he wanted to be. Alone at last, Hephaestion stood in the middle of the tent.

"Your army will have problems getting over the pass."

Alexander looked up and nodded. He had known that from the moment they had set on this journey. Pouring in a goblet of wine lined with water for both himself and Hephaestion, he handed it over to the grateful General.

"Please, sit down." The young man then said to his companion. Now that the report, which could not be giving over before Hephaestion had written it properly, was a matter for the future, they both looked shyly at each other.

"I probably look like a pig and smell worse." Hephaestion softly whispered then as he looked down at himself. The snowflakes which had clung to his hair slowly fell down upon his lap, melting there. Alexander smiled at his General.

"You never seemed more beautiful to me."

It stopped Hephaestions motions and he looked up to Alexander, who sat opposite of him but not in arms reach. Standing slowly, Hephaestion slid the heavy cloak from his shoulders, revealing a purely Persian kind of tunic, in a faint red which contrasted with his now dark blue eyes.

Small pieces of glass clung to the hem, Hephaestion did not want to dress up like a Prince, but Alexander made him when they were together.

"Get out of those damp clothes, my love. There are other ones for you in that chest." Alexander gestured towards the wooden box in the corner, which sometimes served as a low table, but where he kept his own clothing. Hephaestion blushed and nodded, walking towards the wooden chest and opening it. Pure riches flowed through his fingers in silks and wool. Kneeling beside the chest, he took the first garment he had laid his hands on. It was of a soft green and appealed to him.

There was not much room for modesty in the tent, but he turned his back towards Alexander. Two months had been enough to make thim slight strangers from each other and his shyness did not dissipate knowing he had to disrobe. The small gasp as he dropped the large tunic to the floor made him look over his shoulder.

Alexander stood at a few feet from him and he beckoned his King to come closer.

"You have become so thin."

It was true, under the tautness of Hephaestions skin it was easy to count the ribs. Not unhealthy so, but compared to the General who had left him two months ago he was skinny. He looked a little pale in comparison too, but those had been happy times.

"These are dire times for everyone involved."

The young man gave a soft smile and nodded, his General was right as usual. Alexander took one step so that he stood in front of Hephaestion. Silently he brushed the hair of the young man out of his face, laying it softly upon his shoulders. Thin and paler than before, the General still looked utterly beautiful.

Hesitatingly he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Hephaestions lips, before wrapping his hands around the slightly older male.

"Alexander? It's cold here… let me get dressed." The General uttered softly into the shoulder of his king, shivering. Standing naked in just a tent was enough to catch a cold or worse. In response Alexander wrapped his cloak around the both of them, his own body heat warming up the other young man.

"I don't think I'm letting you get dressed any time soon. I've missed you." He lapped at Hephaestions lips hungrily, who finally seemed to answer the kiss fully, opening his mouth and letting Alexander explore him once again. His lover felt solid and warm, real against the memory he had carried with him for over two months. There had been no letters, no messages… Utter silence on both parts.

Now he was standing right in front of Hephaestion, both of his hands on the lower back of the General and pulling him closer to his body. Not caring about the cold any longer, he wrapped his arms around Alexanders neck and kissed Alexander with abandon. Barely feeling that he was being coaxed towards the small field bed, the back of his knees bumped againt it and he fell down with a soft 'oof' on his part.

His lover loomed over him, but barely for a moment. Pulling his legs up so that they rested on the bed as well, he waited for Alexander to follow him. The King did so swiftly, tucking the both of them under the blankets. He waisted no time in divesting himself, moving towards Hephaestion, kissing and touching.

"Need you, missed you."

"Yes… aahh… so much." Hephaestion answered him as he answered the kisses, his hands seeking support on Alexanders upper arms, tracing a few of the tiny scars scattered there.

It did not take long before he wrapped both arms and legs around Alexander to receive him, moaning softly and closing his eyes at the sensation. Unlike his king, he did not frequent others when alone. He did not blame Alexander because he did so, he just chose not to. "Alexander, please…" He whimpered softly before the other obliged him. Soon after the both of them lay spent and relaxed on the small bed, kissing softly.

"Did I hurt you?"

"There was nothing that I could not handle. I wanted this as much as you." The young man answered before pressing a tender kiss on the lips of his king. When Alexander pulled back to look at him, Hephaestion glanced back a little uneasily.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Alexander answered softly before brushing a strand of hair away from those brilliant eyes and tucked it behind the Generals ear. Fingertips brushed over the stubble on his cheeks and finally rested on his chest, where his heart beat.

"I was just wondering about the moment I saw you again today. Your eyes looked like the most precious jewels in the world… and I would give anything to see those snowflakes twirl about your hair again."

"Snow in my hair? It melts and it's wet, Alexander. There really is nothing about it which makes it attractive." Hephaestion muttered as he raked a hand through his wet hair himself.

Laughing softly, Alexander shook his head.

"You can make anything attractive, Phai. Even those white flecks in your hair."

Hephaestion smiled at the endearment and let one of his hands rest posessively on Alexanders hip. "Then I'll stand in the snow more often, if I always get a treatment like this afterwards."

"Oh, there is no doubt about that. Sleep, Phai… I want that report of you tomorrow."

"Don't worry, my King, you'll get it swiftly."

Hephaestion turned around and Alexander wrapped his arms around him, settling his hands on his stomach. Burying his face in Hephaestions hair he sighed softly. He had missed this thoroughly.

"I love you, Phai.

Hephaestion, barely awake, felt the soft kiss on his hair.

"Love you too, my Alexander."

In their little cocoon, away from the world, they slept soundly through the night.


	2. Crown of Jewels

Title: Crown of Jewels

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None, really.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: Lexy keeps asking for a second chapter of this, but this is a one shot as well. Again, Hephaestions hair and this time also his eyes are taking the applause.

Spoilers: For the movie 'Alexander'

Summary: Alexanders army is moving east, behind the former King of Asia, Darius. Hephaestion returns from a mission of his own. Fluff, one-shot.

Crown of jewels

---------------

How peaceful a night could be. Alexander had invited his Generals to sit by the fire of the campment, not far from his own tent. They had not seen war in two weeks and for the large army of Alexander, that was quite a nice change. The downside of this was that they had not met a city in two weeks time either, which made the soldiers restless. Providing entertainment however, was not truly necessary as the vagabonds and whores who travelled together with the army filled out the tasks.

"Cleitus?"

The General who had served under King Philip, looked up towards one of the men who had called out his name. Leonnatus, one of the youngest out of all of them, sat there with a smale smile gracing his lips. He gestured towards the Black.

"Why don't you tell us a story?"

They had all eaten more than sufficiently, although it was not a feast like in the royal halls. Alexander had tried to make right for his Generals, for which they had shown much gratitude. For one night, the wine was not lengthened with water, but pure. Many were lightheaded or plain drunk.

"A story? What would you want me to tell? There is nothing I know besides warfare."

There was not even a hint of sarcasm or malice in the voice, but pure honesty. Cleitus had never seen much else than war on the side of Philip and he knew that it would not get better once his son claimed the throne. The burning ambition in the eyes of Alexander had said it all. He wanted the world and would not be satisfied with anything less.

"Alright, I'll tell you a story, listen…"

And so Cleitus began to weave his tale to his crowd. Hephaestion, who had not been paying much attention to what had been going on, listened intently now. Alexander had seen him drink, although he could not quite figure out if it had been enough to make Hephaestion lightheaded or even remotely drunk. He had a cup in his hand even now, but he merely sipped from it where others gobbled it down.

They sat almost opposite of each other, with Cleitus somewhere in between them. Alexander was not listening, having heard these tales from childhood on. Most of them were half true and the fantasy added to it to the point where the ones who listened thought they were in some kind of story from the gods.

Hephaestion felt someone looking at him and his eyes darted towards Alexander. The young King still could not get enough of those precious jewels. The happiness of the General only added to their beauty and as his lips curled into a small smile, Alexander nodded faintly.

Now, in stead of listening, he sat back a little and thought of how he had tried to find a jewel which matched Hephaestions eyes. Oh, he had tried, but failed time and time again. His own light eyes twinkled at the memory.

Babylon 

Hephaestion had entered the room with slight worry because the messenger had been so insistent. He had to come to the room of the King at once. They had not been in Babylon for more than a week and perhaps one of the servants had proven to be less than loyal.

With the small hope that it might have been Bagoas, one of the Persian eunuchs Darius had taught so well and seemed to be pleasing Alexander, he rushed towards the room. No, Hephaestion was not jealous of Bagoas for who he was… but Alexander taking an interest in the boy had been a disappointment. It meant spending less time with his beloved, stepping back into the shadows.

"Alexander?"

He had walked right into the room where he found the young King laying down with a small smile playing about his lips. He had on one of the long Persian robes in which he seemed to want to spend his spare time while in Babylon. Not that Hephaestion did not like those, he prefered mingling with the locals and so learn their customs.

"There you are. It took the servant long enough to track you down. Where have you been?"

"In my room. What is the rush, Alexander? Why do you need me so badly?"

Again Alexander smiled and Hephaestion began to feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze. He stood there in the middle of the room, he realised. He wore a long soft green robe which had been handed to him by the servant who had brought the message. He had been ordered to put it on.

"It suits you beautifully." Alexander murmured as if he had read his thoughts. Hephaestion just nodded, but the King made no gesture to come closer. Although the young man usually did not wait for permission, this night seemed to be a little different.

"There is something I have been wanting to do, but I have always lacked the time and the riches. Now that I finally have both… Come, Bagoas."

Hephaestion startled at the call of the name and he glared at Alexander. The young ruler knew that the other did not like the slave being with him, because of what he represented. It seemed that Bagoas reciprocated those feelings equally, because those dark eyes reflected an emotion similar to anger before they quickly looked down at the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Just stand still, Hephaestion, let Bagoas take care of you. There is nothing here that you don't want to, Phai."

At the use of the private name they called each other once in a while, the General looked up. What was it that was so important to Alexander? Suddenly, he felt a hand dangerously near his eyes and he wanted to swat it, but someone held him.

"What…" He began before being cut off.

"No, that is not the right colour. It has to be a darker kind of blue."

The same gesture was repeated and Hephaestion figured out that Bagoas was rifling through a plate filled with jewelry. Stones in all various kinds of blue. All together they were worth more than one fortune and Hephaestion softly gasped at the sight. At last Bagoas found one which seemed to suit him.

"I think it is as good as we are going to get. Take those, Bagoas."

When the slave bowed and made his way out of the room, Hephaestion wanted to go to Alexander, but the King held his hand up slowly and the other stayed where he was.

It was not long after, the both of them had sat in complete silence, that Bagoas returned. In his hand he had a very small thread made out of silver. At the front three sapphires connected to each other, the largest in the middle. They were not perfectly cut, but more of a rough shape.

The slave returned to Hephaestion and stretched out his arms to place the piece of jewelry over the head of the young General. It fitted him perfectly and the three stones rested on his forehead. Bagoas merely nodded and stepped back. Alexander gestured that he could continue.

Bagoas brushed Hephaestions hair carefully and then replaced the small silver band with the stones. They glistened softly in the light of the candles, but Hephaestion only had attention for Alexander, who seemed to be looking at him intently. The slave requested him to close his eyes and so he did. When he opened them again, Bagoas was gone.

Alexander stood and stepped towards Hephaestion with a hint of the prowler he was evident in his movements.

"So beautiful." He murmured softly as he cupped the cheek of the slightly older man in front of him. He took Hephaestion by the hand and placed him in front of a full length piece of polished silver, which served as a mirror.

"See for yourself."

At the order, Hephaestion looked up towards himself in the mirror. The change in him baffled him somewhat. The soft green of the robe complimented the blue glint on the stones which rested upon his forehead, his eyes and the colour of the jewels were almost perfeclty matched. The silver band was placed so that his hair still spilled over his shoulders. Bagoas had applied kohl underneath his eyes to make them stand out even more.

"Jewelry in your hair suits you."

In the mirror their eyes met and Alexander smiled.

"Thank you… it… you should not do this for me."

"Ah, but I am not doing it for you. This wonderful sight is for me only, I am not thinking of sharing any time soon."

This hurt Hephaestion, but merely a little, since it seemed that even if Alexander took on other lovers, he himself could not. He did not turn around however, but stretched out a hand which was swiftly caught.

"I am sorry for neglecting you, Hephaestion."

"I understand."

"You do, I know… but there still is only you in my heart, Phai. Nobody else."

Hephaestion wanted to turn around and kiss Alexander, but the other held him in front of the mirror. The young man unclasped which held the robe together and it fell to the floor with a rush of silk. Hephaestion heard the small gasp of the other and now finally turned around.

"What is wrong?" He asked softly. Alexander shook his head and crushed their lips together hungrily. His hands rested on the small of the Generals back while he brought their bodies flush together, although his was still clothed.

"I have to revive my memory of your body. I ache for you, Phai."

Hephaestion just smiled and took Alexanders hand, now he guiding the other to the bed. Gently he undid the few buttons on Alexanders robe before it fell to the ground as well. Letting his King step out of it, he pushed him down upon the bed. Very carefully he took the piece of jewelry from his head and rested it on the table near the bed.

"I do not want to break such a precious thing." He explained with a small smile before leaning over the other and kissing him. Both gave soft moans at each other touches, hands seeking again and finding what had been lost for some time. Their bodies still remembered and Alexander was glad he had taken this step.

Hephaestion took his time to explore and remember, mapping out Alexanders body. Laving his nipples and licking over the bronzed skin of his chest, he moved up to thoroughly kissed lips.

"I am quite certain Eros looks like you."

The young man laughed softly, deep in his throat.

"Why do you think so?"

"You have the same naughty mind, and your beauty surely surpasses his."

Hephaestion just smiled at the compliment and loved his Alexander like only he could, no matter how many tricks that Bagoas had in store.

"Alexander?"

The young King looked up from his daydream and found that everyone had gone already. Only Hephaestion sat there with him and shook his arm so that he would wake up.

"Cleitus has been done for over an hour. You didn't react so they decided to move the feast elsewhere. They hoped you would not be angry but I told them it wouldn't be a problem."

Alexander brought a hand up to caress the face of his lover and the young man smiled in response. He was not nearly drunk, his eyes still glittered with that same intelligent light.

"You didn't go with them?"

"No… I thought my King would need me more."

"He does."

Hephaestion helped Alexander onto his feet and the King leaned on the other, but not too heavily. They walked to the royal chambers together, but once inside Alexander did not let go. He pulled Hephaestion with him to his bed.

"Stay tonight, Phai."

"Bagoas?"

"He isn't here… I have told him not to worry about me, that I would be able to find my bed on my own. Wear it again… please?"

Hephaestion was quite confused, although happy Alexander had clearly chosen for him.

"Wear what again?"

"Your sapphires… your own crown."

"You always dress me up like a Prince." Hephaestion sighed before taking a few steps and putting on the small crow, placing it on his head. He had kept in it Alexanders room to keep it safe.

"You might not be one, but in my heart you are as much a King as I."

Hephaestion flushed and smiled softly, whispering a thank you towards Alexander. Swiftly he came into Alexanders arms and kissed him deeply.

Yet another night the heart of Alexander had was with his owner again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to you lovely reviewers! You make me want to write more and I love you for that.


	3. Band of Gold

Title: Crown of Jewels

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slash, obviously.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: Bring me more, they say! At your request, my lady Lexy.

Spoilers: For the movie 'Alexander'

Summary: Do you remember Hephaestions outfit on the day of Alexanders wedding? That is the one I am talking about in this fic. It is a celebration for the Persian love god, guess what is about to happen?

Band of Gold

------------

They had been in Persian territory for so long that he had almost forgotten what it was like to be a Macedonian. Alexander had been trying to adapt to the weather and to the people, letting his clothes of Macedonian fashion in his tent when he walked amongst them.

His soldiers didn't like it in the slightest, and not even his Generals. They were feeling like the Persians were not of their own kind, not equal… not human. Alexander had not fully understood their reasons for thinking such things, but he had let them be. If they wanted to keep wearing their own armour, they should. If they wanted to refuse to speak the language, then let them.

"What is your name?"

As he walked through the campment surrounding one of the smaller Persian cities which they had come upon to, a city where the people had surrendered without fighting and even welcomed their conquerors, he startled.

The soft voice was from someone he knew very well and he hid behind one of the tents so that he was able to see without being watched himself. Hephaestion was kneeling right beside a small child, so that he would be at the same height. He had one of his Macedonian garments on, but it seemed like his voice sounded friendly enough. The Macedonian looked up towards the girl and his eyes shone bright, of the vast blue Alexander had begun to love so much.

And he was talking in Persian. Alexander had never known.

When he had directed the girl to where she had wanted to be, namely with her mother which she had lost, he took her up in his arms. Hephaestion had found her too little to be running around the camp alone and he gently set her on her feet in front of a rather dark skinned woman with long black hair. She looked at him in a hostile manner.

"You should watch your daughter better."

The woman should have been furious at the scolding, but because it came fastly in her own language, she forgot to be angry. Hephaestion walked away from her with confidence. He startled when Alexander came from behind a tent.

"Alexander… you could even sneak upon a horse without trying." He sighed softly a he laid a hand on his heart.

"You show much concern for these people."

Hephaestion looked back towards the young girl, his hair sweeping over his shoulders. She was still staring towards him and gave him a slight wave. The General merely smiled before turning back towards his King.

"I would show concern for every child. They don't belong in campments, Alexander. War is not good for us adults, but what will it do for children?"

The King had never really thought upon it, but he was used to his best friend giving him these kind of things to consider. He gestured for Hephaestion to join him in his walk and he put his hands to his back, before the other walked beside him.

"The Persians are giving a feast tonight, to honour one of their gods and in the mean time, their conquerors. I am wondering what our soldiers will do."

"They'll feast… if there is wine they will drink, Alexander. Do not worry, they will not hold back for the Persians, as long as they don't have to mingle."

That was just what Alexander would try, make them mingle. His soldiers were being stubborn about this, but he had thought that tonight might be a breakthrough. Not so… It frustrated him to no end that he could not unite these two people.

"Perhaps I should take the offered hand of one of those Persian princesses… there were so many already."

Hephaestion did not answer for a moment and the King looked back at his General. Sapphire blue eyes were almost fully closed and the young man looked down at the ground. They were far from camp and Alexander rested an arm around the others mans waist.

"Don't."

"I will still love you, even if I get married. You know that it will happen one day, Phai."

As always, when this nickname was being given, Alexanders voice softened and it brought a smile to Hephaestions face, albeit a sad one. Turning around so that he was standing in front of his King, he looked into the light eyes of the young man and sighed.

"I will always wish an heir for you, Alexander, one who will be as strong as you so that he can rule your empire. To share and further that dream of yours."

Tears almost formed in his eyes, but the proud man that Hephaestion was swallowed them away. He would never have wanted for Alexander to comfort him in those moments, so the other didn't touch him.

"Thank you." The King whispered softly and the other responded with a small nod.

"Go Alexander… Bagoas will want to prepare you for the feast tonight." He could not hide the hint of jealousy in his voice and now Alexander did react.

"You will never lose me, Hephaestion." He whispered softly into the ear of his General before pressing a kiss below it in his neck, hidden from prying eyes.

Letting go of his General, Alexander went back to his own tent without looking at Hephaestion. These moments were difficult for the both of them and he hated being a King at those times. He did not enjoy spending his life in the eyes of others, but he had to. It was a public secret that Hephaestion and he had been lovers from an early age, but nobody had seen them together.

People knew about Bagoas, but that was a Persian slave and some of his soldiers even thought less of Alexander for it. They would probably rather see him with Hephaestion than that slave. Macedonians did not care too much about gender as they did not have terms for it like modern man. They took what was theirs, no more or no less.

Bagoas was quite glad that Alexander had returned. Preparing his bath, he had gone through great length for this feast to go right for his ruler. He knew about the god which would be celebrated tonight and for the Persian god of love he would make no sacrifices… but perhaps tonight he would make an exception.

He bowed towards Alexander and led him to the bath, undressing him slowly. Where otherwise the King would be quite eager, he now was absentminded and just slid into the bathtub. As his shoulders were massaged, he closed his eyes.

"My King? Which garments would you like to wear?"

"Persian, Bagoas, please."

The young man nodded and made his way to the closet of the young King, where a few of the Persian clothing could be found. He brought back something of a beautiful golden colour with red hints, which Alexander simply loved. He complimented the good choice of the slave and got a blush in return.

Stepping out of the water he let himself be dressed ,but he was thinking about Hephaestion the entire time. He had hurt him with beginning about marriage and… Bagoas seemed to disturb him too some level. Alexander sometimes cursed the fact that he could not be alone at night, but Hephaestion had accepted that from his King, his lover, his long time friend.

"Bagoas?" He asked again.

The young slave stood right by him after finishing the clothing and took a step back. Noddign softly he got all of his attention.

"Feast tonight, celebrate your god. I won't be needing you."

He knew that now he was hurting the young man, but he could not think about that. Bagoas was still a slave and he treated him well, no matter what another might say. The slave nodded again and made his way out of the room.

Alexander strode outside, where the large feast was going on in the campment. Fires rose high at a safe distance between the tents, people were gathered around. Wine could be found everywhere, and not lined with water like usual. The Persians from the city had gathered their belongings for the day and feasted together with Persians and Macedonians from the campment.

Many lay about already drunk and passed out. Others were kissing and fulfilling what this night seemed to be all about. Love, although that meaning could be stretched. Everything would be forgiven tonight, as long as it was with consent of the other. Few limits were set and Alexander looked around him… finding Macedonians in the arms of Persian women and some even with their boys. It would have concerned him, but tonight he could not say a word.

"My King."

At the soft words he turned around and his eyes laid upon the loveliest creature he had ever seen. Hephaestion had worn a typical Persian attire, of the softest yellow. It clung to his chest before widening in a tunic and the leggings he wore were barely visible in the dark. The small leather band with the baby tooth of Alexander inside a leather pouch laid upon his bare chest. Nobody knew but the King and Hephaestion and a secretive smile played about Alexanders lips.

Hephaestions eyes were lined with kohl, but what struck the King the most was the band of gold that held his hair together. He had let it loose and it had been brushed thoroughly so that it glinted in the light of the flames. For a moment Alexander touched it and eyes fell upon swollen and well-kissed lips.

"It seems like you have had your action for the night."

He could not help but sound jealous.

"A few of the men decided to attack me." Hephaestion smiled and it seemed all good-natured, he shook his head at Alexander as his eyes squinted.

"No Alexander, it was not against my will. Nobody held me down… they shyly asked me if they could could get a kiss." He laughed softly at the face of his King and embraced him.

"More than a kiss would be waiting for you though…" He murmured softly before pressing soft lips against Alexanders cheek. Pulling back they looked into each others eyes. The King leaned forward and for the first time in full public, they kissed.

Not a peck on the lips or an embrace to say goodbye, but a kiss from two lovers who had not met each other in a while. Alexander kept his hand at the back of Hephaestions head while the other posessively held his hands at his Kings hips.

"There they go." Cleitus murmured under his breath as he watched how the two of them stood near each other. A few of the soldiers who sat next to him, grinned and nodded. They had always known their General had it in for Alexander.

Without words, the King and his companion decided that a few minutes was enough for a public show. Hand in hand they walked back inside, but stopped in the corridor. Hephaestion pressed his King against the wall and leaned in, kissing him softly, tenderly.

"Who am I?" He whispered softly.

"Hephaestion, always Hephaestion." The other answered before embracing him and walking the both of them to the royal chambers. Once inside they hungrily kissed, hands searching and clothes flying about the room. For a moment Alexander looked up and took the small golden band from Hephaestions hair, letting it fall over his shoulders. Cupping the others cheeks, he gave a soft smile and kissed the other deeply.

"Where is Bagoas?"

Hephaestion didn't like to be spyed upon in the act of love and certainly not by someone who knew Alexander as intimate as he.

"You really dislike him, don't you?"

"No, I honestly do not. I do not like being watched, Alexander… not by him or by anyone else."

"Pity, you give such beautiful shows." The King answered as that made Hephaestion blush deeply.

"I have sent him to celebrate his feast… I did not want him to come tonight. You would be here."

At this Hephaestion embraced the other and kissed him, moving the both of them to the bed. He kissed and licked his way over Alexanders bare shoulders and chest, laving his nipples and sweeping his hair over the naked skin. The shudders and low moans coming from him where enough.

Taking Alexander into his mouth fully, he felt the hands in his hair caress and tense at the same time. Moving up the body of the King, Hephaestion kissed him deeply and took Alexander inside of him.

It hurt, but only a little and they joined swiftly, taking up a rhythm as ancient as time itself. Finding each other again, words of love were whispered between the soft moans and kisses.

Afterwards Hephaestion snuggled against his King, his head resting upon the others chest, one of his hands posessively at Alexanders hip. His hair covered most of his face, but the young blonde haired man knew that his companion was sleeping soundly and easily.

Caressing Hephaestions hair, he pressed a kiss upon it an settled for sleep himself. He did not see the small smile curling about his Generals lips.


End file.
